


How to Train Your Dragon

by albinosilver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How to Train Your Dragon: McCree and Hanzo Edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinosilver/pseuds/albinosilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon training endeavours starring Jesse, Hanzo and now Genji!</p><p>Who will become the ultimate dragon training master? 0:</p><p>Stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The lingering scent of mold and decay was overwhelming as Hanzo scaled the cliffside. He hauled himself up the last length of rope and a small gasp escaped his lips. The massive expanse of caves was finally in full view. He had heard many a tale about these caves, the caves that dragons from across the land gathered to hibernate. His father had warned him not of the dragons themselves, but of maze within that had claimed many lives before. Hanzo unravelled a scroll from his belt, careful not to tear the worn parchment. It was an old map, passed down the Shimada family for generations. The ink highlighted a path through the caves, to its very heart.

"Uh, a little help?"

Hanzo looked down from the foot of the cave, suddenly remembering that he hadn't come alone. The rope below swung dangerously as Jesse scrambled to cling on. He laughed nervously as the cliff face crumbled beneath his feet. Hanzo watched with amusement. _It was rare to see the cowboy so helpless._ He reached out a hand to help his friend up. 

"C'mon, we can't all be ninjas like you." Jesse said in his defence as he brushed dust from his pants and repositioned his hat. 

\---

Jesse wasn't sure if it was the cold or the silence that bothered him more. The walls of the cave were glistening with frost and only the faint crackle of a torch could be heard. Jesse had attempted a conversation on multiple occasions, but Hanzo had shushed him every time. Jesse pulled his serape tighter around his neck. He noticed the bones that littered the floor and gave Hanzo a concerned glance to see if he had noticed them too. _He showed no expression if he had._ The two navigated the tunnels without a word. 

"Can you tell me the dragon story again?" Jesse finally spoke as they neared their destination. Hanzo hesitated, but he always had a hard time passing up the chance to talk about his clan.

"The importance of dragons goes way back in Shimada clan history. The first Shimada was a fearsome leader that was known to always have a dragon at his side. He conquered the skies on dragonback and sent a rain of arrows into his foes." Hanzo paused, realizing that his voice left a faint echo through the caves. "It is tradition for all members of the Shimada clan to have a dragon companion."

 _Woah, can I have one too?_ He remembered Jesse asking. 

_Absolutely not. Only a Shimada can control the dragons._

_Aw okay, I'll come with you anyway._

\---

"We're here." Hanzo said to himself. The narrow tunnel opened up into a clearing and he held up the torch for a better look. The air was stale and he felt the floor shake with the rumble of heavy breathing. Even in the dim light he could see them, dragons of all sizes sprawled across the floor, deep in their slumber. Hanzo felt the strong grip of Jesse's metal hand close on his wrist, unsure if the other man was being protective or simply afraid. _It was most likely the latter._

"They will not wake up." He reassured the cowboy. 

Hanzo crouched in front of a smouldering pile. Glowing embers bounced off the thick shelled dragon eggs. Several hatchlings lay within the dying flames, fast asleep. Hanzo walked from pile to pile, examining the choices.

"So how do ya pick?" Jesse walked after Hanzo casually, clearly over his initial fear. Hanzo stopped in his tracks. _He wasn't sure himself._

"My father told me to pick the dragon that feels.. _right._ " 

Jesse suppressed his need to make a joke. _Of course Hanzo would think that's an acceptable explanation._

"How 'bout this one?" Hanzo looked up just in time to see his friend patting the giant, scaled leg of a full grown dragon. 

"Jesse!" Hanzo immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he had been much too loud.

Several puffs of smoke rose from the dragon's nostrils. Jesse froze. The dragon opened its jaws in a huge yawn, rows of razor sharp teeth glinting in the faint light. The scrape of scales on stone as other dragons turned in their sleep could be heard throughout the cave.

Hanzo looked at Jesse. _Run._ He mouthed. 

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. He was out of sight and back into the maze of tunnels within seconds. Hanzo turned to run too, but he couldn't. He panicked. _He hadn't chosen a dragon yet. He couldn't just go home empty handed. He would bring dishonour to the family._ He gave the area another quick lookover. There were just too many dragons to pick from. Suddenly, one caught his attention, but not for good reason. The massive beast shifted onto its haunches. Its eyes, dark slits in amber, staring him down. 

_His father was going to be so disappointed._

\---

Hanzo caught up with Jesse. Luckily for them, the dragon hadn't given much of a chase. It had only pursued them through one set of tunnels before slumping back down. Needless to say, however, it was too dangerous to go back. 

"You nab a dragon?" Jesse asked cheerfully.

"No." Hanzo frowned. "But I did manage to pick up this on my way out." He pulled out an egg from the bag slung over one shoulder. Its shell was dull blue in colour, not much to look at. It felt cold in his hands.

"Oh cool, me too." Jesse said in a matter of factly way.

 _What._ Hanzo's brows furrowed. _You had better be joking._

 _He was not._ Jesse revealed an egg from underneath his serape. It was a metallic silver with an iridescent blue pattern that bloomed across its surface like veins. A small crack was already visible in the shell. _This one was close to hatching._

"Put it back." Hanzo demanded.

"Don't wanna." Jesse whined in protest.

\---

A bolt of blue flame struck the target at its very centre, deadly accurate. 

The little dragon was coiled neatly around Jesse. Its claws clinging onto his beard and its head resting on his hat, chewing on the leather. It chirped happily and stretched out its impressive span of wings. 

"Nice one!" Jesse tossed the dragon a cube of meat, which it gobbled up greedily.

"My father will not be pleased if he sees you with a dragon." Jesse hadn't realized that Hanzo was watching.

"Her name's Peacekeeper." Jesse untangled the dragon and gave her a perch atop his gloved hand. 

"I do not care what the name is. You should not have it." Hanzo said with a stern look.

"Aw, you're jealous." Jesse teased. Hanzo didn't reply. "Whatever happened to the egg you got?"

"It has not hatched." Jesse could see the hint of sadness in Hanzo's eyes. "My father says I have brought shame to him. How can the heir to the Shimada clan not have a dragon."

"Why not head back to the caves?" Jesse thought of their adventure just over a month ago. 

"It is too late. The hibernation is over. The dragons will not be back for another decade." 

"Poor thing." Jesse stroked Hanzo's hair with his free hand, as if soothing a pony. "Tell ya what, I'll give you Peacekeeper." _He was kidding, of course._

"It has already bonded with you." Hanzo sighed. 

\---

Flames lapped up hungrily at the dull blue shell of the egg as Hanzo added fuel to the fire. The egg showed no sign of hatching but he wasn't about to give up. Hanzo stared into the fire for a long while before finally dozing off.


	2. Two

Hanzo awoke with a start and instinctively reached for the bow at his bedside. He always had a spare arrow under his pillow and it was immediately directed towards the threat. The only threat was the knocking at his door. Hanzo lowered his weapon and realized it was the familiar voice of Jesse McCree on the other side. 

"Jeez, Hanzo, it's high noon for real. I've been waiting all morning on the range for you."

Hanzo rubbed his eyes, suddenly aware of how bright it was. The thin blinds offered little resistance against the sunlight and the room was steadily heating up. _How had he managed to sleep through this? At least the fire pit was off._ Hanzo ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, making sure it was parted properly. Several strands still stuck up at odd angles, but it'd have to do until after training. 

"Sorry, give me a moment." Hanzo fished through the closet for something to wear. 

_Wait._ Hanzo paused right as he was pulling a sleeve over one arm. _The fire pit is off?_

The dull blue egg was dusted grey with soot. The fire in which it sat was long gone. Hanzo placed a palm across its shell. _Still warm._ He had given up worrying too much about it. _It probably wasn't going to hatch anyway._ He thought as he relit the flame.

\---

To Hanzo's surprise, Jesse wasn't alone on the shooting range. The green hair of Genji stuck out at his side. Peacekeeper was circling above, firing at targets.

"You should not have your dragon out so freely on Shimada grounds. You will be in big trouble if someone reports to my father." Hanzo directly addressed Jesse, completely disregarding his brother.

"Yeah and who's going to tattle, you?" Genji butted in, a smirk on his face. Just then, a small serpentine dragon landed on his shoulder, settling around the back of his neck like a scarf. 

"You have one too?" Hanzo scowled. _When? How had no one told him? How had he not seen?_ He admitted that he didn't see Genji very often. _But his younger brother having a dragon before him? No, no, no, this was disastrous._

"Yep, we've been training hard. I already signed us up for the dragon festival in a few months!" Genji gave the dragon a pat on the head and it licked at his cheek affectionately with a forked tongue.

"Goin' with Peacekeeper too." Jesse added.

 _The dragon festival. The ultimate test of agility, strength and obedience for dragons and trainers alike. It was a competition that the Shimadas hosted each year to highlight talent in the clan. His father was a reigning champion in his youth, and had high expectations for his eldest son._ Hanzo was screaming internally. _Was he about to get outshined by his younger brother and his foreign friend? No. There's no way they'd let Jesse participate._

"I have to go." Hanzo retreated hastily back towards his room.

"What's the matter?" Jesse called after him, earning no reply.

\---

Hanzo lay face down on his bed. He wanted to cry but he knew it wouldn't change anything. _Should he just run away? Would he have to commit seppuku?_ A high pitched noise interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like someone was cutting through ceramic. _Great, now there's construction going on outside._ Hanzo pulled a pillow over his head and continued to sulk. _No, too messy. Maybe he'll ask Jesse to bring him to America. It shouldn't be a problem getting a-_ Something heavy clattered onto the floor. _That's definitely not coming from outside._ Hanzo got up onto his hands and knees and scanned the room for the source of the noise. A fragmented eggshell lay on the floor, still rocking slightly from the impact. Hanzo immediately turned to the egg in the firepit. The top of it was cut clean off. He scrambled to his feet. 

Hanzo peered into the egg. The inside was gooey with yolk and he could see the scaley hide of a dragon curled up below. _There was no movement._ Hanzo fell into a state of despair. _Had he killed the hatchling by sleeping in this morning?_

"Hey, I came to apolog-" Jesse said through a partially open door. His gaze fell on Hanzo's panicked expression. "Woah, is it hatching?" He rushed to Hanzo's side. 

"I do not know." Hanzo replied somberly. "It's not moving."

"Sometimes they just need a little help! Used to happen on the farm all the time." Jesse smiled, brimming with anticipation. 

"So..." Hanzo hesitantly reached into the egg. Jesse nodded in encouragement. 

Hanzo's hand found the slimy length and with a tug, he pulled it free of the yolk. The dragon's head was now visible, its eyes squeezed shut. Hanzo wiped moisture from the dragon with a spare cloth and began unravelling the rest of the long body from the egg. It tensed in his grip and he felt a sharp pain in his hand. _Did it just.._ The hatchling had sunken its teeth into his fingers. Its icy blue eyes now open in angry slits. 

Jesse laughed. "He's more than alive."

A small smile appeared on Hanzo's face but quickly faded into a look of utter shock as the dragon seemingly broke into two in his hands. Another head emerged from the egg, slick with the remnants of yolk. It snaked around his opposite arm, curiously watching its identical twin who refused to let go of Hanzo's fingers. _It had been two very tangled dragons this whole time._

\---

"Jesse, control your beast!" Hanzo watched the dragons like a concerned parent. Peacekeeper had pinned down one of his dragon children and it was squirming and whining helplessly. 

"Aw c'mon, they're just havin fun." 

Hanzo's other dragon courageously arrived on the scene in its twin's aid and flopped onto Peacekeeper's back like a wet noodle. Peacekeeper opened her wings and took to the air in one fell motion, carrying the two up with him. The younger dragons hadn't taken to flying yet and were now dangling dangerously high up.

Hanzo was practically yelling at the sky in panic. 

"Peacekeeper!" Jesse whistled. "Here, girl." Peacekeeper descended obediently and returned Hanzo's dragons to the ground unharmed. She repositioned herself atop Jesse's gloved fist, now getting a little too big for the perch.

"Do not ever do that again." Hanzo warned as he gathered up his dragons.


	3. Three

Peacekeeper snapped the sugar cube up out of the air, eagerly awaiting for the next to be tossed. 

"Betcha can't get this one!" Jesse teased as a he sent another cube flying into the sky. He squinted upwards at where it had gone. He couldn't even see it this time, but he was sure the dragon would get it. She never missed a treat. Peacekeeper zipped after the sugar cube, adjusting her wings with great precision. She folded them against her body as she reached the top of the trajectory, falling into a dive. Peacekeeper came barrelling down alongside the sugar cube. Matching its speed, she scooped up the treat in her mouth.

"Want one?" Jesse pulled another handful of sugar cubes from his pocket and offered them to Hanzo, who had been spectating nearby.

"No."

"Your dragons want one?" He lowered his hand slightly to the twin dragons that circled excitedly at his feet.

"No!" Hanzo gave Jesse a look that could kill. "Sugar is bad for dragons."

"Whoops." Jesse had already let the candies fall to the ground. Hanzo's dragons swarmed the sweets greedily.

Hanzo wasn't typically one to lose his temper, but he was fuming, his face noticeably flushed. "That's it." He drew an arrow from the quiver on his back, notched it in his bow, and pointed it at Jesse threateningly. "You are so dead."

Jesse held up both hands in defeat. "Well alright, somebody call the undertaker," he joked.

Hanzo dropped his weapon and tackled Jesse. The cowboy was caught completely off guard and he felt the air getting knocked out of him as he was taken clean off his feet. He hit the ground with a pained groan and was immediately wrestled into a chokehold. Hand to hand combat surely wasn't Jesse's forte, but he had also severely underestimated Hanzo's strength. 

"I'm real sorry, darlin'" Jesse struggled to speak with the pressure against his throat, but he was certain he could sweet talk himself out of this. "Won't happen again."

Hanzo tightened his grip, saying nothing. Jesse was beginning to feel a bit light headed. _Wouldn't be that bad of a way to die,_ he considered.

Jesse tapped lightly on Hanzo's arm. "I'm very sorry for not listening to you and-" he wasn't sure if he would finish without passing out. "and I promise it won't happen again," he said quickly with a weak smile. To his great relief, Hanzo finally let go.

\---

"What happened to you?" Genji had joined them on the training field and was just now noticing the grass stains all across Jesse's back. 

"Oh you know, just wrestlin' with a dragon." Jesse replied casually. 

Genji laughed. "Too bad that's not an event at the dragon festival." 

"Aw, really?"

Genji set down the covered crate he had been holding. "Hunting is though." He pulled off the sheet, revealing three plump rabbits. "Flare and I will show you how it's done."

Hanzo stifled a snort at the name. 

The green, serpentine dragon slithered out from Genji's scarf, sporting a hairdo remarkably similar to his owner's. He tasted the air, pupils shrinking to mere slits as he sensed the prey. Genji plucked a rabbit from the cage and set it down on the grass. It immediately leapt and bounded off across the field. Flare was hot in pursuit. It wasn't long before he caught up, taking the rabbit down in his front talons and coiling around it with the rest of his long body.

"Awesome! Now bring it back!" Genji yelled across the field. Flare watched his trainer from afar, cocking his head slightly in confusion. He showed no interest in returning. "Well, it's still a work in a progress." Genji grinned as he ran to retrieve the dragon himself.

Jesse looked at the remaining two rabbits and then Hanzo. "You up next?" he suggested.

It didn't take much to get a dragon to chase prey. One of Hanzo's dragons instantly took interest. The other had a slightly delayed reaction but followed closely. The two bickered midair, fighting over who would get the rabbit first. One coiled over the other, who retaliated with a bite in defence. The dragons fell to the ground in a tangled heap as the rabbit made a quick getaway. 

"They tried their best." Hanzo comforted his dragons, gingerly checking them over for any wounds. They chirped contently at his touch, but were soon arguing again over both wanting to wrap around Hanzo's left arm.

"Which one are you entering in the festival anyway?" Jesse watched in amusement.

"Oh let him have both. The two of them combined are barely worth one." Genji snickered as he passed by. 

Even Jesse was taken aback by the rudeness of the comment, but Hanzo had a lifetime of experience dealing with his brother and he wasn't about to let it get to him. 

"More training is required for me to decide," he said simply.

There was plenty more of that to come.


End file.
